


Beatle NSFW art

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Digital Art, F/M, Fem!Paul, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, High Heels, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, Masturbation, Milking, Milkman - Freeform, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Playboy Bunny, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Siren, Stockings, Switching, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: God save me. These are the vile pieces spurred on by my discord chat (but I guess its my fault they exist). I would not post these anywhere else. Oh these are drawings, so don't open them around your families. Very varying levels of quality.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Vladmir Lenin/Paul McCartney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if its disrespectful, Paul won't see it. They're all really rich and public figures idk. I black out and these things are in front of me. Oof, sorry old man.
> 
> Oh and I know the way he'd portrayed likely isn't true to life, or it is, I don't know the guy. It's not malicious anyway, I respect his contributions to music and existence and all that. view at your own risk. You know why you're here.

Sorry boys. 

If there's requests, I may draw them. Who knows. I've already doomed myself to hell. I don't put effort into any of these. They just appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the images are deleted, sorry. I've uploaded the ones still on my computer using a different method.

(From Blackbird Singing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sirens...God help me. I gotta get the lore...the...nsfw lore...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a half-baked idea spurred on by discord: tradwife Paul. 
> 
> His partner is a suited lawyer woman. At the end of the day, after working so hard keeping house, he gets to lie back and get "appreciated". Down with the notion of not giving back orally! Being a tradwife is hard work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cursed discord creation: Milkman McCartney.

A dream I had...

...and the miracle of life. Who is the father?


End file.
